This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
A wire harness can be used in a variety of applications for a variety of different purposes, such as to protect and direct one or more wires between two points. For example, a wire harness can be used to protect and direct wiring extending from an electrical connector to a fan or blower configured to direct airflow to a radiator for cooling an engine, such as a motor vehicle engine. In such an application, it is often desirable to secure the wire harness as close to the radiator tank as possible without the wire harness sagging along its length, and in a manner that will permit easy installation of the wire harness with the radiator tank already installed. A wire harness mounting assembly able to provide these advantages would thus be desirable.